


Imagine...

by shorter_than_hammo_and_clara



Category: Despicable Me - Fandom, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorter_than_hammo_and_clara/pseuds/shorter_than_hammo_and_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watched Despicable Me 2 and... lets say my imagination went a little bit into overdrive.<br/>Very short because I'm busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine...

You know how in Despicable Me 2 there's an army of purple minions?

And how Dara O'Briain retweeted a picture of Gru, a yellow minion and a purple minion with a caption something like "Quite satisfied with the new @DaraOBriain, @MrAndyParsons and @TheMiltonJones dolls"?

IMAGINE AN ARMY OF MILTONS.

JUST IMAGINE.

NOW YOU KNOW WHY THEY'RE ALL DYSFUNCTIONAL.


End file.
